<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>博肖情人節賀文短篇 - 你才九分鐘你全家都九分鐘(有後篇) by ina1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713970">博肖情人節賀文短篇 - 你才九分鐘你全家都九分鐘(有後篇)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989'>ina1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, bjyxszd - Fandom, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 九分鐘, 九學</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ina1989/pseuds/ina1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>昨晚邊畫圖邊看熱搜時就想寫這腦洞了<br/>剛好今天上班時店裡真的超級安靜<br/>就把初稿給寫完<br/>剛剛回家就一口氣把腦洞輸出惹XD<br/>出沒地如下<br/>Weibo: 土澳二刷中<br/>IG: BXG20260905</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/肖戰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>博肖情人節賀文短篇 - 你才九分鐘你全家都九分鐘(有後篇)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖戰看著熱搜一邊在內心無奈又好笑地腹誹搞出熱搜的自家粉絲，一邊惴惴不安地看向傳出嘩啦啦水聲的浴室。</p><p>熱搜什麼不要緊，九分鐘也不打緊，壞就壞在內涵王一博只有九分鐘這事。</p><p>狗崽崽對於發生在自己身上的，不管好事壞事的確能保持無感，但一牽扯到兩人時，王小朋友的微博小號(aka博君一肖超話大粉頭)直接化身王一懟，活躍地簡直沒臉看。</p><p>正當肖戰越往下滑看著事態逐漸無法收拾時，王一博洗好澡出來了，一出來就看見肖戰眉頭深鎖地盯著螢幕，於是問道，「戰哥，怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>肖戰嚇得手指一陣亂戳，趕緊把手機螢幕給關了，發揮百分之百的演技強裝鎮定，看向僅圍著一條浴巾一邊擦著濕髮的王一博，「沒有啊…怎麼又不穿衣服出來了，也不怕著涼！」</p><p>「這暖氣開成這樣，我沒中暑就不錯了哥！」王一博一臉無奈地回道。</p><p>「那頭髮也得吹乾啊…」</p><p>「哥你今天怎麼神神叨叨的…是不是有事瞞著我？」王一博微微嘟起嘴，用著懷疑的小眼神瞇著眼看向今日一如反常的肖戰…還有他方才一看見自己便立刻拉黑屏的手機。</p><p>「沒有啊！…你想太多了，別在那扯皮了，趕緊過來我給你吹頭。」肖戰把吹風機拿過來插上電，拍了拍自己身前，示意王一博過來坐下。</p><p>「喔。」他應了應便乖乖走過去坐下。</p><p>肖戰的手輕輕柔柔地撥動狗崽崽的一頭亂髮，吹風機呼隆隆地響，兩人之間流淌的氣氛卻安詳而溫暖。</p><p>“這髮量真驚人…”肖戰一邊感到手痠一邊想著。</p><p>「好了…快去上保養…啊—王一博你幹嘛！！！」就在肖戰關上吹風機用手梳順王一寶小朋友一頭蓬鬆的狗毛時，坐在前方的人突然發難，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度大手一抄，把肖戰放在床頭櫃的手機一把搶過，開屏解鎖一氣呵成，眼前出現的是肖戰用小號按讚的一條微博評論：</p><p>”而且非常污辱人，才九分鐘”</p><p>王一博越往下滑面上越不顯，肖戰在一旁看得膽戰心驚，卻壓根不知道方才自己慌亂之下不小心按讚了那條評論…</p><p>「戰哥…」</p><p>「您也認為我只有九分鐘？」小朋友緩緩轉頭無辜地看向肖戰。</p><p>「沒有沒有！ …狗崽崽你別幼稚了！我當然不可能相信啊！」肖戰趕緊摟住王一寶小朋友，用力在他氣鼓鼓的奶膘上親了好幾口，語氣溫柔地安撫道。</p><p>「可是戰哥…」小朋友用一副快哭的樣子偷偷把嘴往肖戰的方向癟下，時不時偷著親他，肖戰看著王一博那反應，還在心裡偷著樂呵狗崽崽真可愛，還是挺好哄的時候，就聽見王一博接著說道...</p><p>「你剛剛還給那條評論按了讚…」王一博不帶感情輕輕地說著，用那活像肖戰劫財劫色又偷心還強上他個九百五十次的哀怨眼神看向身旁逐漸僵硬的人。</p><p>「我哪—」話還沒說完，肖戰就被手機懟臉，滿眼滿屏的九分鐘與哈哈哈彷彿穿透螢幕發了條60秒語音嘲笑自己…</p><p>“特麼的讓你ㄚ的手抖”肖戰現在就想回到十分鐘前把自己的爪子給剁了！</p><p>他看了看眼前的人的臉色，掙扎沒超過一秒，果斷放棄爭辯，整個人八爪章魚四肢並用地摟上王‧滿臉寫著我不開心來安慰我‧一寶小朋友，下巴靠在王一博的肩窩，用嗲地讓他自己都發怵的聲音撒嬌道，「唉唷…狗崽崽我是手抖啊！…我真不可能認為王老師九分鐘啊！您器大活好人稱鶴南小鋼炮，怎麼可能只有九分鐘啊！」</p><p>「真的？」王一博還是嘔氣地不看肖戰，語氣悶悶地問道。</p><p>「當然是真的！...你看我哪次抱怨過你太快的？不都是抱怨太久嗎？」</p><p>「是嗎？」王一寶同學今天可說是出奇地難哄，害，但也不能怪他，是關男人在床上的尊嚴，可殺不可辱！</p><p>肖戰看王一博一副油鹽不進的樣子，確定下殺手鐧，把嘴唇貼近他耳邊，紅著臉越說越小聲，「…唉唷必須是啊！…你看，我哪、哪次沒被你...幹…哭…的！」</p><p>「也是………那肖老師…」王一博再次發動突襲，一個側身將肖戰推倒在床上壓制住雙手，緩緩說道，「既然要證明我只有九分鐘，肖老師您是要:」</p><p>「一、被我九分鐘內肏射」</p><p>「二、讓我幹好幹滿九十分鐘」</p><p>「三、還是要讓我連幹九天？」王一博笑地邪氣，方才弱小無辜還奶萌奶萌的小樣顯然是演出來的。</p><p>「我靠！王一博感情你剛才都是演出來的！我勸你善良呃！」被壓制住的肖戰這才驚覺自己是心虛之餘大意了！</p><p>「沒有呀…我是真的受傷啊…被寶寶嫌棄太快，是個男人都會難過啊，寶寶你別顧左右而言他，快選！」王一博先是一臉無辜，接著又祭出牡丹牌甜笑。</p><p>「受傷你大爺！…老子一個都不選！…你還是不是人啊你說？」肖戰扭動身軀試著掙脫王一博大手的桎梏，但基本在一起那麼久、滾了那麼多次床單、被肏哭肏尿那麼多次，基本就沒成功過半次，也不知道肖戰是心大沒發現還是掙扎心酸的。</p><p>「哥，剛過十二點了。」王一博低頭舔向肖戰的唇下痣。</p><p>「所以呢？」肖戰扭累了停下來滿身汗涔涔地喘著，沒好氣地回道。</p><p>「騎人節到了，我不做人。」接著一手掀開肖戰的浴袍，拉下他的內褲，一樣地一氣呵成，一看就是平常練了百八十次，專業脫褲，只脫肖戰的。</p><p>「王一博我日你ㄚ的！」</p><p>「日啊我給你日，用這裡日！」一手指抹著潤滑液探入後穴，王一博這滿嘴騷話溜得不得了。</p><p>“畢竟，肖戰是他最喜歡的人，怎麼能不死嗑到底呢？”</p><p>肏進去的那瞬間，王一博是那麼想的。</p><p>—完—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>